Life's Not Easy!
by weapons kunoichi Xx
Summary: AU. Tenten had just moved to Konoha. She's starting a new school, Konoha High. The friendly girl makes new best friends, but also new worst enemies. Could this tomboy be...falling in love? Neji X Tenten X Sasuke.
1. New Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the characters.

A/N. Ano…this is my first fanfic, so please, no flames! Constructive criticism accepted. Review please!

Chapter One: New Start.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!!" rang the alarm clock.

Ugh…Tenten moaned. She reached under her pillow and pulled out the book she was secretly reading last night (Tsunade's Guide to Kicking Ass) and wearily tossed it at the annoying beeping device. Bullseye. Like always.

She slowly climbed out of bed and eyed her school uniform. She had recently just moved to Konoha, and is starting a new school, Konoha High. A white sailor blouse, a plaid, pleated skirt, a matching tie--wait. A SKIRT?!?

"Ugh…not a skirt!" Tenten shouted, tossing the skirt out of the window. She threw on the top and even put on the tie, but instead of wearing the skirt she had just chucked outside, she wore a pair of dark jeans. Instead of wearing the required socks and shoes, she just decided to wear ankle socks and her favorite pair of checkered Vans.

"TENTEN!! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!" shouted a high-pitched voice from downstairs. A series of footsteps followed, then a hard knocking on the wooden door. The door was quickly opened and her mother walked in.

"Tenten, where is your required skirt?" she asked, in a dangerously low voice.

"A-Ano…there is no required skirt?" Tenten replied in Mandarin.

Her mother fumed, and slammed the door. She jogged outside to the backyard. She was getting tired of Tenten always tossing everything she doesn't like out the window…that's littering...

Tenten took this chance to quickly run out, grabbing the REQUIRED blazer of the uniform, a piece of toast, some money to buy milk, and two hair ties. She ran through the path to school, memorized after her mother nagged her about remembering how to get the school and what to do if she got lost. Tenten tied her hair in her signature buns and went to a vendor. She bought milk and gulped it down, washing down her dry toast just about a quarter of a mile from Konoha High. She halted to a stop. She just remembered something.

Err, remembered that she forgot something.

"Darnit…" Tenten muttered under her breath. She forgot her book bag!

As she turned to run, she repeatedly murmured curses under her breath. She was so distracted about forgetting her book bag that she didn't pay attention to where she was going.

"Oof! Gomen-nasai! Gomen-nasai!" she cried, not even looking up to who she ran into.

"…"

Tenten looked up and saw a really pretty…guy???

-----------------------

End of chapter! Sorry it's so short! The later chapters will be longer, promise!!

See the little button below right beside 'Submit Review' and says 'Go?'

Click it. And review.

Please.


	2. What a Mess!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would be dead and Sasuke and Neji would fawn of Tenten…stoically. But hey, one can dream, right?

A/N. Thanks for the reviews and the support!!

_Testing, one, two, three_ -A recap of the previous chapter.

"_Testing, one, two, three."_-Thoughts.

Chapter Two: What a Mess!

-------------------------------

"_Darnit…" Tenten muttered under her breath. She forgot her book bag!_

_As she turned to run, she repeatedly murmured curses under her breath. She was so distracted about forgetting her book bag that she didn't pay attention to where she was going._

"_Oof! Gomen-nasai! Gomen-nasai!" she cried, not even looking up to who she ran into._

"…"

_Tenten looked up and saw a really pretty…guy???_

-------------------------------

"Ahem…you can get off of me now."

"Gomen…" Tenten replied, blushing furiously as she practically leaped a meter away.

She ran off home to get her bag.

"_I could've sworn his eyes were pupil-less…"_ she mumbled to herself, still a bit embarrassed as to what had just happened.

Tenten bolted home, not worrying about her mother catching her. She knew that Okaa-san was at work by now. She found her messenger bag that she got for her on her 14th birthday.

She remembered that her best friend, Xiang-hai, had given it to her. It was denim, and Xiang-hai had customized it herself for Tenten by adding pins and patches of weaponry that ninja and samurai had used, such as kunai, shuriken, fuuma shuriken, katana, scrolls, senbon, bo, jitte, etc. In the middle, dead-center, was a patch with an adorable panda eating bamboo.

Tenten was so engrossed into the memory of her dear friend that she had forgotten that she was going to be late!

"Dangnabit!" she shrieked.

She ran like the wind on the path to school. Tenten just barely made it. She skidded into the building the second the late bell rang, and then sprinted to her locker. Wait.

"_The combination! Where did I put that goshdarn combination?!"_ Tenten screamed in her head.

She searched frantically for the puny sheet of paper where she had scribbled it down. The poor girl couldn't find it. Shamefully, she dragged herself to the office for it.

"What can I do for you, miss?" asked the secretary, Shizune-san.

"Um, I need my locker combination. I…kinda lost it…" she responded in a whisper, head hung low.

"Don't worry! Lots of people lose their combination on their first day. You're not the first! Name, please?"

"Tenten."

"Um, I need your last name, too."

"I…would rather not speak it."

Shizune-san sighed, but understood. She searched for Tenten's schedule, and pulled out the folder. She took the original copy of the schedule out of Tenten's portfolio, and left to make a copy of it. Tenten stood up, and followed suit. Well, she would've if she hadn't tripped! She grabbed on to Shizune and ended up pulling her down. The clumsy girl had grabbed the schedule instead of Shizune's arm, and ripped it out of Shizune's hand.

As she stood up, mortified that she ripped the original schedule, she tried to fix it with tape. As she reached for the tape, she knocked over Shizune's coffee mug and it spilled on her arm. Tenten paced over to get some paper towels, but when she wiped her hand, she used the schedule instead of the paper towels! It ripped into two halves.

Tenten, abashed, was on the verge of fainting. She had shredded the original copy of her schedule on her first day to a brand-new school, without friends, without help, and without a clue. And this was just the first day of school--it hasn't even been an hour! Life here was going to suck.

-------------------------------

A/N. Please keep commenting! Remember, no flames, but constructive criticism is accepted. Thanks! Also, sorry that the chapters are so short! I'm uberly swamped with school, music, and friends (two of by best pals are in a nasty feud).


	3. Seven New Friends One Dangerous Enemy

Discalimer: How many people do you know own Naruto? One. Now how many do you know that own Naruto and is also a girl? None. Yeah…thought so.

A/N. Thanks for all the reviews!! And advice! I'm sorry if I didn't reply to your review! And you probably want me to stop abusing the use of the exclamation point…

Chapter Three. Seven New Friends. One Dangerous Enemy.

-------------------------------

Tenten, abashed, was on the verge of fainting. She had shredded the original copy of her schedule on her first day to a brand-new school, without friends, without help, and without a clue. And this was just the first day of school--it hasn't even been an hour! Life here was going to suck.

-------------------------------

Shizune released her bottled-up giggle, which soon started to crescendo into a roaring guffaw.

"Stop it!! It's not funny!!" Tenten protested.

"Ahem…Gomen…" Shizune-san replied, still a bit snickering.

Tenten did her best to dry the paper and her arm without ripping it.

The schedule, not her arm. I doubt she could be so uncoordinated that she…eww.

"Here, let me do it. You would probably end up terminating few remaining shreds of the schedule," Shizune-san offered teasingly.

"Fine."

Shizune cleaned up the catastrophe Tenten had caused, and taped the schedule back together.

"Here," Shizune said to Tenten. "Try not to murder the poor sheet of paper."

Tenten, slightly pouting, took it.

"Do you have any sheet protectors? I don't want to "murder the poor sheet of paper" again."

-------------------------------

As Tenten stepped into her homeroom class, the bell rang.

"Geez, how nice," seethed Tenten.

She scurried to her first period, calculus.

Scanning the room, she looked for a place to sit.

"That guy…looks so…familiar," she thought.

Tenten took a seat by the familiar looking guy, and settled her into the desk.

"Do I know you?" she asked her…pupil-less neighbor.

"Ah meh gawsh!! You're that guy from this morning!!" Tenten cried out.

All heads turned her way.

The boy raised an eyebrow at her, and retorted, "Yes, and you're that rude girl with two left feet. Apparently, your voice box changes volumes from hour to hour."

Blushing, Tenten pouted and turned her head away from the boy.

Just to come face to face with the other classmates.

The girl sitting beside her introduced herself.

"Hey, I'm Ino. You might want to sit down and stop attracting attention to yourself. Getting on Neji's bad side would be really dangerous."

"So his name is Neji, huh? How? He doesn't look so tough. Oh, by the way, I'm Tenten."

"Well, hi, Tenten! Actually, he is. Very. But he doesn't have to do much to any of his enemies. It's his fangirls that do all the work for him."

Tenten was surprised as to how such a rude, stoic guy could have a fanclub. She stole a glance at him, and realized that his was actually quite handsome.

"Individually," Ino continued, "the girls are really feeble. You should have seen them in gym. It's hilarious! However, in large masses, they are really quite deadly. And unfortunately, about 99/100 of the girls in this school are completely and totally head over heels for him."

Tenten huffed.

Just then, a masked teacher came in.

"You're 45 minutes late!" shouted a blonde boy.

"I…uhh…got lost?" was the teacher's limp excuse.

"Liar!" the boy shouted.

"Anyway, I'm going to be your calculus teacher this year. My name is Kakashi, and YOU SHALL ALL REFER TO ME AS KAMI-SAMA!!"

"…" the class replied. Except for Tenten.

She sweatdropped.

"Um…sorry. I forgot to take my medicine," Kakashi nervously laughed.

He reached into his bag.

Everybody expected him to pull out pills and swallow them, meaning taking off his mask.

They all leaned forward as Kakashi's hand was pulled out…

A porno book.

They all fell down.

Except Neji, because he was too cool to do that.

"Alright class. I'm going to hand out worksheets, and while you guys do them, I'll just read my "medicine" and sit at my desk," instructed Kakashi-sensei.

The students had no problem with this, since they didn't have to do much work.

Or so they thought.

Kakashi handed out thick packets the size of a Harry Potter book.

"I expect this all to be done today before class ends. Anyone who doesn't finish will have to work it at home, plus an extra packet twice as thick as this one. When you finish, turn it in to me and then read silently. All who doesn't finish by tomorrow will get a zero. NOW WORK!!!!"

Everybody dived into the packet the moment they got it.

Except for Neji. He was too cool to do that.

About 10 minutes later, Tenten turned in her packet.

"How could you do that so quickly?" Ino asked as Tenten went back to her seat.

"I copied off of Neji. It turns out that he was already finished and just didn't turn his packet in yet. He's a genius!"

Tenten scrawled onto a sheet of paper the answers from Neji's packet and passed it to Ino.

The note was passed to the rest of the class, and soon, everybody turned theirs in.

As the answers were passed, Tenten gave Neji a note.

**Thnx for the nswers.**

Neji tossed his reply onto Tenten's desk.

-**Yeah, well you're not exactly welcome either.**

Tenten scribbled replies as Neji signed retorts.

**Shut up!**

**-I didn't say anything.**

**Whatever!**

**-Ok then, stop passing me the note.**

Then, the bell rang before Tenten could defend herself.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you guys were passing notes!" Ino exclaimed at Tenten.

"Well, doesn't everybody do it all the time?"

"Well, no duh! But I meant that I couldn't believe that you passed notes with NEJI!!"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well, nobody has ever seen Neji pass notes with anybody other than his friends, much less than some new girl that he's never met! He could think you're a fangirl, but he still wrote replies to your note…"

"Replies? I think you meant 'crude remarks' instead."

"No, I meant replies. He's never replied to a girl before. In fact, he barely reads the notes he gets! Usually there's a pile the size of Mt. Everest of notes for him from fangirls. The only reason you didn't have to pass that any notes to him from people was because Kakashi-sensei had given us so much work today."

"Does he usually give out that much work?"

"No, just on Mondays. Hey, I want you to meet my buddies," Ino said, pulling Tenten along across the hallway.

Ino had brought Tenten over to a group of six.

"Meet Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Temari. Guys, this is Tenten," she introduced them.

Naruto's greeting was the loudest.

"HI!!! I'M UZAMAKI NARUTO!!! PLEASED TO MEET YOU!!!"

"Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Temari sometimes hang out with Neji, and Hinata is his cousin," Ino explained.

"Hi everyone. Hi, Naruto. Hey, you were the one who called out Kakashi-sensei in calculus, about an hour ago, right?" Tenten asked.

"Hehe...yeah."

The group welcomed Tenten into their tiny clique.

"Let me see your schedule. I'll tell you when you'll be in our classes," Sasuke offered.

While he was analyzing her schedule, he was also secretly stealing glances at Tenten. She didn't seem to appear be a fangirl.

"That's pretty weird," thought Sasuke. "With the exception of Hinata, Ino, and Temari, most girls fall in love at first sight with me," he continued, smirking with pride.

What an arrogant bastard.

Little did he know, he said that out loud, and was also caught staring at Tenten.

"Don't get so cocky! How would you know if the girls liked you or not?" scowled Tenten.

"A-a-ano…he does h-have a f-fanc-club, a-and, w-well, a-ano…a lot of the g-girls at thi-this sc-chool d-do have p-pretty big c-crushes on hi-him," whispered the timid Hinata over to Tenten, but made sure that Sasuke didn't hear.

Tenten looked over at Ino for support.

"Well, it's kinda true…" sighed Ino.

Temari then spoke up. Apparently, she had overheard Hinata and Ino.

"His fanclubs are bigger than his ego, and that's saying something!"

Tenten wasn't sure whether to laugh at the joke or cringe at the thought of more fangirls.

"But you know," continued Temari, "Sasuke is just like Neji, but more…inexperienced. Yet, somehow, girls seem to like him more. It's probably because Neji has long hair."

Ino whispered to Tenten, "Once again, all true. Even though I said that 99/100 girls like Neji, 999/1000 girls like Sasuke."

Sasuke, who didn't hear Ino, raised an eyebrow at Temari's remark, and replied, "Hn. Whatever."

Then, turning to Tenten, "You have chemistry next. Ino and Shikamaru will guide you in that class. After that, you have history. Hinata and Naruto will accompany you there."

"Alright."

The bell rang, and as she was headed to chemistry with Ino and Shikamaru, she bumped into a pink haired girl.

"Sorry!"

"No, it's okay! I'm Sakura!"

Then, Sakura noticed Ino alongside Tenten.

"But stay out of my way! That means you, too, Ino-pig!"

"Don't you have a class to skip?" hissed Ino.

"No, I have a class to go to. I suggest that you do, too, considering how low your grades are. It's a wonder you haven't failed yet!"

"Oh, I get it. You're headed to Sex Ed, aren't you? No wonder you're not skipping class. You're that desperate?" Ino snidely retorted.

Ino and Shikamaru quickly led Tenten away before Sakura could defend herself.

"Stay away from that whore," Ino warned.

"Actually, calling her a whore would be an understatement. She's hooked up with almost all the guys in this school and then some. All have had their hearts broken. Even Naruto and Kiba were tricked. Luckily, they realized her plot before she slept with them. It was a miracle how Naruto figured it out, but hey, I suppose that we should give him some credit. The few left from her evil clutches are Sasuke, Neji, me, and just a few more," explained Shikamaru.

"Now she's trying to seduce Sasuke and woo him into her evil scheme. Once she has a guy in the palm of her hands, she squashes them at their most vulnerable."

Tenten sighed. She may have made a few friends, but she's already an enemy with the queen bee of the school!

-------------------------------

Dun, dun, dun, Duuuuun!! Love it? Hate it? Review please! I now accept flames. I need to know if anything is wrong with the story! Also, I told you guys that I would make the story longer! Any ideas are welcome! I also have to decide on the pairings. I'll post the chapter after the next chapter (that makes sense, right?) once I know the pairings you guys want. NejiXTenten and SasukeXTenten aren't going to change.

NarutoXHinata or KibaXHinata?

ShikamaruXIno or ShikamaruXTemari?

Any ideas on the pairings would help! Please review! Thanks!!


	4. Instant Messaging Madness

Disclaimer: Must I say it? It makes me sadder and sadder with each time I say it…

Sigh…

Fine.

I don't own Naruto.

A/N. Thanks for all the reviews! And take a good look at Luna Forest and her stories, because she's a really good writer!! Check out her homepage sometime. She, too, has an AU highschool fanfic featuring Tenten. Also, thanks for the votes! I'll update every now and then on the votes so far.

naruXhina:11

kibaXhina: 3

shikaXino: 14

shikaXtema: 5

Those are the votes so far.

I'm sorry if I haven't replied to your review! My exams are next week, and I also have to make a Viking costume. xP

I have also noticed that I haven't really done any clothing descriptions other than Tenten's uniform problem from chapter one, so:

Ino – The uniform, but with some purple fabrics sewn in every now and then, and an extra inch of purple plaid peeking out from underneath the skirt. The tie has a kawaii diamond on it with a lilac and violet bouquet, and the blazer pockets have small purple roses.

Hinata – The uniform, no questions asked.

Neji – in the uniform, but with a few buttons undone at the collar. The blazer is also unbuttoned.

Sasuke – same as Neji

Kiba – in uniform, most buttons are undone except for the middle two. The blazer is a bit worn and has some fringes and holes, and the buttons have fallen off (remember, he has a dog, Akamaru).

Naruto – in uniform, button-down is really crinkly, and blazer has fringes.

Shikamaru – in uniform, shirt unbuttoned (too troublesome) and blazer unbuttoned. (but pants are zipped! lol)

Temari – in uniform, but underneath skirt is a pair of tight black jeans.

Sakura – in uniform, two sizes too small (shirt comes to above belly-button and is super-tight, skirt is just a centimeter below panty line, etc.), switches between thigh highs and fishnet stockings day to day.

Chapter four: Instant Messaging Madness

-------------------------------

The rest of the day was pretty normal. Tenten had met her new teachers and signed up for kendo club. However, she had not yet met her homeroom teacher, since she missed it.

Sakura was in very few of her classes, so she wasn't as much of an obstacle as she had thought.

She had only seen Neji once later that day, at lunch.

During lunch, the tiny clique had discussed the dangers of their school, and the do's or die's for survival. The girls informed Tenten of the hottest hangouts in Konoha, and where to go for everything-clothes, groceries, cafés, clubs, etc.

The rest of the day was not as hectic as Tenten had anticipated. It was pretty smooth, without arguments, without fuss, without trouble.

Of course, mostly it was because it was the first day, and everybody just had to be perfect when they're making first impressions.

When she got home, she did her homework and got on the computer. During technology, Ino had given her everybody's screennames.

Signing on her messenger, she added everybody as a buddy.

purpleflower89:hey 1010! wassup? lemme invite you to our group chat.

shurikengirl1010: whos on?

purpleflower89: hinata, shikamaru, kiba, temari, and naruto.

shurikengirl1010: mmk then.

_shurikengirl1010 has entered the chat._

shurikengirl1010: hey guys.

ramenuzumaki55: hey 1010!

2troublesome2type: hey

dogluver72: wassup?

fanoffansxX: yo.

purpleflower89: so wat r u doin this weekend?

ramenuzumaki55: EATING RAMEN!!!

delicatewaterlily33: Not much, I suppose.

dogluver72: im takn akamaru to the vet. other than that, not alot.

fanoffansxX: im going to the beach with gaara and kankuro.

2troublesome2type: sleeping...

shurikengirl1010: well, i have an archery lesson on saturday, and on sunday i have to

visit the cemetery.

purpleflower89: 0o

dogluver72: o...kay...

delicatewaterlily33: ...

purpleflower89: wow, that was so freaky that evn naruto isnt talkn...

ramenuzumaki55: WHAT? YES I AM!!

fanoffansxX: hey i g2g c u 2mrw!

ramenuzumaki55: BYE TEMARI!!!

purpleflower72: ok ttyl

delicatewaterlily33: Alright. Goodbye, Temari. I shall see you soon tomorrow.

shurikengirl1010: bye temari.

dogluver72: ok bye

fanoffansxX: bye.

_fanoffansxX has left the chat._

purpleflower89: y ru goin 2 the cemetry?

shurikengirl1010: im going to visit my grandfather. he was the one who had given me

my first bow and arrow and taught me about weaponry.

dogluver72: hey i g2g 2. ttyt.

delicatewaterlily33: Bye Kiba-kun. I shall also see you soon tomorrow.

shurikengirl1010: bye kiba.

purpleflower89: bye.

dogluver72: bye hinata bye 1010 bye ino.

_dogluver72 has left the chat._

purpleflower89: so, about the weeknd. i wuz thinkn bout a sleepovr. u, me, hinata, temari, sasuke, kiba, naruto, shikamaru, and maybe even neji. how about it?

shurikengirl1010: um, well...i guess.

purpleflower89: awesome! ill go call them rite now!

shurikengirl1010: wait! i have to ask first!

purpleflower89: alrite, fine. but after ur kaa-san says yeah, then help me call evry1!

delicatewaterlily33: I can help you call everybody to inform them of the sleepover. I'll call Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba.

purpleflower89: thnx! and ill call shika, neji, and temari

2troublesome2type: u no, ino, im stil on...

purpleflower89: sry! didnt notice since u were so quiet! even hinata talked more than u!!

2troublesome2type: yea, w/e...i g2g...bye.

delicatewaterlily33: Bye, Shikamaru.

purpleflower89: bye shika-kun.

_2troublesome2type has left the chat._

purpleflower89: OMG!! I DID NOT JUST TYPE THAT!!!

delicatewaterlily33: Calm yourself, Ino! He probably didn't read it, since he left the millisecond after you had typed it. He most likely didn't see it! Please calm down!

shurikengirl1010: hey! back! okaa-san said that i could come!

purpleflower89: NOOO!!! NOW HE WILL KNOW ME SECRET!!! AAHHHH!!!!! THE SECRET NAME I HAVE SECRETLY BEEN CALLING HIM!!!

shurikengirl1010: wow, i missed alot, didn't i? hold on a sec as i reread what i missed...

purpleflower89: SECRETLY!!!

delicatewaterlily33: Please calm down, Ino-chan!!

purpleflower89: TT

shurkengirl1010: xD lol. don't worry about it, ino!

purpleflower89: ok...im calm...breathe in, breathe out. ok.

delicatewaterlily33: Have you guys notice something?

shurikengirl1010: ahem, ahem. shurikenGIRL1010

purpleflower89: lol 1010!! girl power and be proud!! lol sry. anyway, wat?

delicatewaterlily33: Naruto hasn't signed off yet!

shurikengirl1010: o0

purpleflower89: o...m...g!!! NAruto, DOn't u DARE tell SHIKAMARU WAT I JUST SAID!!! if u do, im going to KILL YOU!! RAAAAAAOOOOOOAAAAAARR!!!

delicatewaterlily33: Naruto, press the 'Enter' button on your keyboard.

ramenuzumaki55: KIBA-KUN? WHY NOT JUST KIBA? POUTS OH YAY A SLEEPOVER!!! AND I'M INVITED!! BUT WHY IS SASUKE-TEME THERE?? WHINES HEY!!! STOP IGNORING ME!! HELP! NONE OF MY MESSAGES ARE SHOWING UP!! HEY! HEY I KNOW ABOUT THE SLEEPOVER! I'M GOING TO GO SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO CALL ME HINATA-CHAN!! HEY THATS TRUE!! I DONT REMEMBER SHIKAMARU SAYING MUCH SO FAR! OMG!!! OMG!!! OMG!!! DID YOU JUST TYPE WHAT I THINK YOU DID? OMG!! OMG!! OH HEY WELCOME BACK 1010!! YOU MISSED ALOT!! INO JUST CALLED SHIKAMARU SHIKA-KUN!!! I JUST SAID THAT!! YOU'VE SECRETLY CALLED HIM THAT?? SECRETLY?!?!? YEAH HINATA-CHAN? WHAT DID YOU NOTICE? HEY! WHAT ABOUT BOY POWER?? HEY ITS ABOUT TIME YOU NOTICED!! THANKS FOR NOTICING HINATA-CHAN!! WOAH INO... STAYING AWAY FROM YOU!!

shurikengirl1010: o0

delicatewaterlily33: ...

purpleflower89: shut. up. right. now.

ramenuzumaki: I G2G BYE!

_ramenuzumaki has left the chat._

purpleflower89: UGH!!!

shurikengirl1010: hey, its getting late! we better go.

delicatewaterlily33: Same here. I also have to leave now, for it is too late to be instant messaging anymore. Goodnight, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan. I shall be returning to my quarters now.

shurikengirl1010: night hinata. bye ino. see you guys tomorrow.

purpleflower89: alrite, fine party poopers. night hinata. c u 2morrow at school 1010.

_delicatewaterlily33 has left the chat._

_shurikengirl1010 has left the chat._

purpleflower89: evil meanies! stranding me...abandoning me...just at the point when im finally awake, they leave! ugh!

_purpleflower89 has left the chat._

-------------------------------

A/N. It is TIRING typing all of those screennames and stuff...if I missed anything please let me know! I might have left a 33 off of a delicatewaterlily...

Btw, hinata was always the one who had to type everything out with spelling and grammer.

For those clueless/slow people like me, here's a list of who's who.

shurikengirl1010 - Tenten

purpleflower89 - Yamanaka Ino

delicatewaterlily33 - Hyuuga Hinata

fanoffansxX - (Shubaku no) Temari

dogluver72 - Inuzuka Kiba

2troublesome2type - Nara Shikamaru

ramenuzumaki - Uzumaki Naruto

Please, don't forget to vote about the pairings! I can't start my next chapter until I know the pairings! Review, please!


	5. Check it Out! My New Ride!

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor any of its properties.

(omg!! I was fine with typing that!! I'm not sulking right now!! Freaky!)

(btw I even added to the disclaimer!)

A/N. Sorry it took so long to update! It's those darn plot bunnies again!!

Chapter Five: Check it out! My new ride!

-------------------------------

The next morning was just a tad bit hectic.

This morning, Tenten's alarm didn't ring like usual. It turns out that yesterday morning Tenten threw her book a bit too hard, that she had broken the alarm!!

"DARNIT!! DARNITDARNITDARNIT!!!!" cursed Tenten, as she scurried through her simple morning routine.

As she put on her tie, she decided that she would do as Temari had done, and wear pants underneath her skirt.

Digging through her closet, she pulled out a pair of white flared jeans.

"Looks clean enough," declared Tenten as she pulled it on.

"Now where's the skirt?"

She recalled throwing it out the window, but when she looked outside, the backyard was clean!

As in none of the litter Tenten threw out was in there!!

"MAAA!! WO DUH EE FUU ZAI NA LI??? WO ZHO TIAN DUH DWAN CHWIN DYO WAI MIEN!! BU ZAI NUH LI!! NEH GA DWAN CHWIN ZA NA LI?? NI YOH CAN DAW MAH???" Tenten shouted in Mandarin throughout the house.

(MOM!! WHERE IS MY CLOTHES?? (Where is my skirt?) YESTERDAY'S SKIRT!! IT'S NOT OUT THERE!! WHERE IS THE SKIRT?? DID YOU SEE IT???)

"WO ZU MUH ZEH DAWH??" a shrill scream replied.

(HOW SHOULD I KNOW??)

Tenten rummaged throughout the house, tearing almost everything upside down and inside out.

"Aww, screw it!" she cried.

She grabbed a pop tart and ran out the door, along with two hair ties, her book bag, and some money.

Like yesterday, she just bought something to drink. Except, this time, she grabbed some soymilk.

Jogging to school, she noticed a colossal estate, completely furnished, with the trimmed hedges, majestic fountain, winding road to an immense mansion, and a whopping black gate.

That whopping black gate just opened, and out rolled five extravagant stretch limos.

Tenten quickly dodged out of the way—tried—to dodge out of the way.

She had, once again, tripped over herself. She landed in the middle of the road, and braced for impact as she faced a twilight-black "monster."

"EEK!!!"

She heard the "creature" roar and screech. A door opened and slammed and footsteps hurriedly approached.

"T-T-Tenten-cha-chan! D-D-Daij-joub-b-bou? W-w-what a-are y-you d-doing h-h-here??" asked a frantically quiet voice.

Squinting open one eye, Tenten raised her head, facing a poor Hinata having a miniature nervous breakdown.

"Hinata-chan!! What are you doing here??" questioned Tenten, not realizing that she had just asked Hinata the same question Hinata had just asked her.

"A-ano…I-I l-l-live h-here! W-What a-about y-you?"

Tenten stared in awe with huge admiring eyes.

"YOU LIVE HERE?? AAH MEH GAWD!!! THIS IS SOOOOOO KEWALL!!!" Tenten screeched, acting a bit out of it.

"THIS IS LIKE, HUGE!! HOW CAN YOUR DAD AFFORD THIS?? IT'S AMAZING!! IT'S LIKE A CASTLE!! WOOOWW!! SUGOI!!"

"C-Calm d-down, T-Tenten-ch-chan!! A-ano…you ne-never ans-swered m-my que-question…"

"Oh, I walk this path to school!!"

"A-a-ano…w-would you li-like t-to r-ride to sc-chool with m-me?"

"AH MEH GAWD I WOULD LUUV TO!!!"

As Tenten entered the limo, she was caught off guard at who else was in there.

"N-neji??"

This time, it was Tenten who stuttered that.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here??"

Facing Hinata, "What is he doing here?"

"I live here. This is my ride to school everyday. What are you doing here?"

"I almost got ran over and then Hinata invited me for a ride."

"…"

(pause…awkward silence…)

"So…Hinata…why is he here again?"

Hinata explained to Tenten about the main and branch families of the Hyuuga clan, how their grandfather had invented the Jolly Rancher wrappers, and how they are the heirs/heiresses of the clan. She also explained why there were five limos (huge clan, big families, different schools…naughty parents…), and why Neji and Hinata had to share a limo.

"…oh."

"Hey! I just noticed something, Hinata!! You only stuttered half as much as you usually do!!"

"She does that when she talks more than two sentences."

Both Hinata and Tenten jumped at the stoic boy's voice. They were so caught up with just each other that they had forgotten that there was more than just two girls in the limo and totally forgot that Neji was here.

"A-ano…I-I s-sup-p-pose s-so…"

The limo had halted, and the chauffeur unlocked the door. Then, he escorted Hinata out of the car, with Tenten close behind.

"Wow…that was soo fun!! I wish I could ride with you everyday!"

"W-well, m-maybe y-you c-can. I-I could a-ask Hiashi-s-sama."

Tenten's eyes sparkled at this.

"Please do!! It would be sooo fun to ride with you every morning! I would just stop by at your gate and wait for you, and we could ride in a limo together!! But, I wish Neji wouldn't be there."

"W-well, m-maybe…I c-could talk t-to Hiashi-sama a-about N-neji-nii-san, t-too."

"Oh, you would do that for me? Wow, I feel so special this morning!!"

However, that feeling quickly subsided and was soon replaced with utter shock when they had walked into the building of the high school.

"O-oh m-my!!"

"Oh my god!!"

-------------------------------

Cliffhanger!! Sorry, I've always wanted to make one!!

Review! If you do, my reply may just have a hint or two about the next chapter!!

Oh, by the way. The Chinese part in the beginning is actually Chinese.

(It was my first language…)

Also, sorry this chapter is soo short!! I'll update tomorrow night, so get those reviews in!

Actually…

I'm not starting the next chapter unless I get…just seven, I guess.

Seven reviews until the next chapter!


	6. The Dare, Gai Sensei, and a Youth Group

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N. If I forgot to reply to your review…oops. Sorry.

Chapter Six: The Dare, Gai-sensei, and a Youth Group

-------------------------------

"_Oh, you would do that for me? Wow, I feel so special this morning!!"_

_However, that feeling quickly subsided and was soon replaced with utter shock when they had walked into the building of the high school._

"_O-oh m-my!!"_

"_Oh my god!!"_

-------------------------------

They opened the door to come face to face with Temari and Shikamaru kissing!!

Temari quickly pushed Shikamaru off, and ran away after shouting.

"IT WAS A DARE!! BLAME INO!!"

"…"

"…"

"…how troublesome."

"Were you…kissing back?"

"…"

"…"

"OH MY GOD YOU WERE!!!"

"…"

"O-oh m-m-my"

"It's a looong story."

"Well, you'd better start telling!"

"Ino, Temari, and Minabi were playing Truth or Dare. It was Temari's turn, and Ino had dared her to kiss me."

"How do you know this?"

"I was just about to tell you. Troublesome interruptions…"

Tenten glared, and Hinata just blinked.

"Chouji, Kiba, and Naruto were eavesdropping. Then, they found me in the meadow. Disturbing my peace, they told me about the dare."

"He replied, "So what? Why are you telling me this? I don't care. Why should I care? What did you have for breakfast?" But you should've seen him ask that! He said it in such a…what's the word…uhh…funny? I guess. He said it in such a funny way!" a voice butted in.

Then, laughter erupted. It had belonged to Naruto and Kiba.

Shikamaru slapped them on their heads and faced the girls.

"I didn't really. I raised an eyebrow and asked them what that had to do with me," he defended.

"It's true." _Munch, munch, munch. _It was Chouji.

"Then, these two buttheads dared Shikamaru to kiss Temari back when she performed the dare," Chouji continued explaining, pointing at Naruto and Kiba, declaring them as the 'buttheads.'

"We wagered that if he did, we wouldn't bother him with such "trivial manners" again. Also, why are we buttheads?" Kiba finished the explanation.

"You guys steal my chips every lunch period!!"

"True."

Tenten and Hinata had to giggle at this, because then Chouji gave them noogies, and the sight was one to see!

Just then, Sakura walked in.

Raising an eyebrow, she remarked, "Ew."

"WOW!! THAT WAS SOOOOO INCREDIBLY INSULTING!!" yelled Kiba, his voice dripping with venom and sarcasm.

"Thanks."

And with that, Sakura walked off.

"She thinks she finished oh-so smoothly? Hehe…well, she thought wrong!"

Tenten caught up with the pink-haired slut, and put an arm around her.

"Hey, I was thinking of a sleepover this weekend."

"Who's going?"

"Not you!"

And with that, Tenten walked back to her group.

"W-well, I-I didn't want to go, anyway!"

"Great!" Tenten said, without even turning around. She put gave two thumbs-up signs as she strutted.

The group couldn't help but chuckle at Tenten's mockery of Sakura's walk.

"UUGH!!"

"G-Gee. H-how l-lady-l-like."

"W-well, your annoying stammering isn't very g-girly, either." (By the way, Sakura is stammering because she sucks at comebacks and couldn't think of a crude remark in time)

"So is that why you're doing it?" Shikamaru defended his navy-haired friend.

"SHUT UP!" the whore screamed, as she ran to the bathroom.

"Puh-lease. Like running to the bathroom is going to solve every problem and make us feel bad. Oh, wait. She might be having diarrhea," Kiba said to Naruto.

"Yeah, that could've been it. It would explain how bad her comebacks sucked," replied Naruto.

Now, Ino just rounded the corner, chatting and laughing with a crimson-red Temari and a giggling Minabi. Kankuro and Gaara were following behind with straight faces.

Tenten waved and shouted from the other end of the hallway, "Ino!! Ohayo! You just missed it!"

Ino looked over at her small group, and quickly paced over.

"What happened? Oh, and Shikamaru!! I didn't think you would've kissed back!" Ino asked, with a slap at Shikamaru.

"Ouch. Troublesome woman."

"Shut it. So what happened, Tenten? Tell me all about it."

"Well, first off, Hinata and I were hoping that we could ride together in the mornings. Then, we walked in and saw Temari and Shikamaru kissing."

Temari's blush turned at least three shades darker, if it was even possible to go darker, and just a slight blush appeared on Shikamaru's face.

"S-Shikam-maru-kun, K-Kiba-kun, and N-Naruto-kun t-told us the s-story, and th-then S-Sakura --"

"Sakura-teme," interrupted Kiba.

Giggling, Hinata continued.

"Sakura-_t-teme_ c-came and w-we got int-to a t-tiny b-brawl. I-In the end, w-we were the v-victors, and sh-she ran into the b-bathroom."

"Hey! You didn't stammer as much! I guess Neji was right!" Tenten exclaimed.

Everybody looked at Tenten with puzzled faces.

"Err…"

Hinata blushed, but decided to help Tenten out.

"I-It's another s-story."

"Yeah."

"Man! I missed Sakura --"

"Sakura-teme!" Kiba and Naruto corrected in unison.

"Sakura-_teme_ getting told off? That sucks!" cried Ino, but a bit amused at Kiba and Naruto.

"W-Well, we b-better hurry up t-to h-homer-room. The b-bell's about t-to ring."

And with that, the group dispersed.

Tenten rushed to homeroom, seeing as how she hasn't met her homeroom teacher yet. The moment she entered, however, she saw something quite unexpected.

"Yosh! You must be Tenten, the new student! Enjoy your youth!! YOSH!!! Oh, by the way, my youthful name is Gai, and you shall refer to me as Gai-sensei! I didn't see your youthful self yesterday. I'm not sure why, so I shall tell you this youthful advice: Don't waste your youth!!" exclaimed a bowl-cut, bug-eyed, green clad, a bit too energetic man.

"Erm, hi."

After meeting her sensei, she felt really awkward. Then, a boy her age showed up, a miniature replica of the man she had just met.

"Yosh! GAI-SENSEI! INSPIRING MORE YOUTHFUL SOULS WITH SUCH YOUTHFUL ADVICE!! GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEEEEI!!!"

"Ooh…kay…"

Then, the bell rang.

"_Saved by the bell,"_ she thought, as she met Ino and Shikamaru in the hallway.

"Do you guys know a boy named Lee?"

Ino and Shikamaru looked at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"Know him? You won't even believe our story!"

"Why? What happened?"

"Okay, so we were going to the skating rink, right?"

"On the road, there was a huge crowd in the road, so we had stopped."

"We went to check it out. When we asked a guy what was going on, he replied that they were celebrating their youth."

"It turns out that there is this club called the Youth's Youth Group. It was a bunch of old people believing that they could convince teens to live their youths all goody-goody like."

"So some people grab us and declare, "Look! Some youthful teens have decided to join us!" and push us towards the middle of the circle."

"Lee was there, but he had looked normal, without his green clad outfits and bowl cut. He still had bug eyes, though. So Lee looks at us, and shouts, "Ino! Shikamaru! Come join the Youth's Youth Group with me!" and thrusts some clipboards at us, telling us to sign up."

"Since Lee was known for his sensitivity, we had to join, or we would've broken his heart."

"And now we spend every Sunday morning together, doing "youthful things," like jogging 15 miles, lifting weights, and going to the gym."

"And it burns!"

"But it would be even more troublesome if we had told Lee that we wanted to quit the program."

"Pleaase, Tenten! SAVE US!!!" moaned Ino.

"Anyways, we had better head to chemistry. We're going to be late!"

And with that, they headed to the lab.

-------------------------------

A/N. Sorry that their ages are all mixed up. Tenten, Lee, and Neji are all in the same grade as the others…xP. Whoops. Sorry! I didn't really pay attention to the age differences until now… 

By the way, Minabi's just a character I made up. Um, I'm not sure if I should make her part of the group or not, because she's OC and will most likely be left out. Also, sometimes people don't like OCs. (hehe…sweatdrop…like me…)

So, tell me in your review if you want to know/see/read more of Minabi or not.


	7. Food Fight! And More IMM

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, things would be different…very different.

A/N. I'm going to update a lot more since it's break/holiday. I was thinking of making a oneshot for the holidays…

But! I'm not sure if I should or not. I have absolutely no idea for a plot.

If one happens to magically form in meh mind, I'll write one, though.

Also, about Minabi. Um, I think that I might just have an itsy itsy bit of her, but just barely. After all, there are more people than just Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Kiba, Naruto, and Neji in the entire high school, so I might have some random people for some parts.

Chapter Seven: Food Fight!! and More IMM

-------------------------------

Nothing really exciting or worth telling about happened until lunchtime. It was Tenten who started the scene, but it was mostly Temari and her brothers who actually got it in motion.

Caused by her clumsiness, like always. And of course, there's those beloved chain reactions.

First, she slipped, and her tray landed on Ino. Ino yelped into Shikamaru's ear, so he winced. Temari thought that Shikamaru was winking at her (lol), so she blushed and waved.

When she waved, she ended up hitting Gaara on the nose. Gaara reached to rub his nose, but ended up hitting Temari back. Temari thought that Kankuro threw something at her, so she whacked him on the head.

Kankuro threw some mashed potatoes at a random person to vent his anger since he was tired of getting whacked by Temari all the time. That random stranger threw his tray at Kankuro, which he had easily dodged.

It's probably pretty obvious what happened next.

FOOD FIGHT!!!

Food was spewed everywhere. Tomatoes, potatoes, to-MAH-toes, po-TAH-toes. (Sorry, couldn't help myself).

Clam chowder smacked Neji in the face (lol), and Hinata got hit by some grilled cheese.

Naruto couldn't help himself, and whacked Sasuke with a cupcake, chucked a hot dog at Tenten, and a hamburger, macaroni, green beans, a chicken leg, some okra, five tater tots, and three milk cartons at Sakura.

Kiba couldn't help himself, either. He bombarded Neji with fruit, launched a breadstick at Ino, pelted Temari with some refined beans, tossed a taco at Hinata, and splattered Sakura with half a chicken fajita, carrot sticks (with ranch dressing), some cole slaw, two mozzarella sticks, a bowl of vegetable beef soup, seven French fries, and some broccoli.

They got hit back with a piece of pizza (courtesy of Sasuke), a chili cheese dog (from Ino), eleven tater tots (Temari), two chocolate milk cartons (from Kankuro), two pieces of ravioli (Hinata decided to join in), twenty-eight strands of spaghetti (Kankuro again), a cheese stick (Sakura threw eight, but with her horrible aim, only one hit), three pieces of fish (Tenten got revenge), two chicken nuggets (Shikamaru), a cheese quesadilla (Ino), and a whole bunch more from random people.

Kiba ate the chili cheese dog, four tater tots, half of a cheeseburger, and a bite of the hot dog he threw at Tenten.

Naruto ate half of the pizza, five tater tots, two bites out of the cupcake they threw at Sasuke, a chicken nugget, and half of the cheese quesadilla.

Chouji ate five bags of chips, a hamburger, French fries, three-fourths of a chicken quesadilla, two slices of turkey, three chicken nuggets, two mozzarella sticks, a ham and cheese sub, some chili cheese nachos, a taco, a roll, and some fried chicken.

Neji and Sasuke snuck out to the bathroom to wipe of the clam chowder and icing with chocolate sprinkles.

Back in the cafeteria, most of the sensei had tried to stop the clash of the food groups, but apparently Gai and Kakashi decided to join in on the fun, and catapult some of their students with three of the five food groups.

Then, they were caught and got whacked in the head by Anko and Kurenai.

And to think, all of this caused just by Tenten tripping.

Then, the cafeteria door swung open, and in stepped (dun, dun, dun, DUNN)…

Tsunade-sama, the principal herself.

The students rarely see her, and if they wanted to talk to her, they were to write a note and hand it to Shizune-san. The sensei barely conversed with her.

Everybody froze.

"And whom do I own the honor to expel for starting this monstrosity?"

Everybody stared. And blinked. And stared some more. Then blinked twice.

"Crap, I hope she doesn't suspect me. I did cause it, but all I did was trip," Tenten muttered under her breath.

Tsunade-sama leered at Tenten.

"Crap. Dang. Crap. Dang. Crap. Dang. Dang."

Then, Tsunade started to walk over to her.

"Dang it…"

"You have a tater tot on your shoulder."

"…oh."

She brushed it off, and it fell to the ground.

Tenten had always admired Tsunade-sama. She was a notorious principal, known for running her schools in a fun, but educational way.

When Tsunade was little, she was a bad student. But then, one teacher, her history teacher, Sarutobi-sensei, inspired her and soon, she was a straight A student.

She was athletic, kind, intelligent, and beautiful. It was rumored that she was really perfect!

Later, she became a doctor. The most renowned female doctor in all of Japan.

Everybody wondered why she quit to be a principal, since she was paid so much before.

Tenten knew why. She knew why her influential idol decided to change occupations from an incredibly high paying salary to a lower one.

Tsunade-sama just wanted to be normal. She was tired of always being "perfect" and being expected to be capable of so much. Tsunade-sama still wanted to inspire girls like Tenten herself, but she didn't want girls to think that they could achieve perfection, since they would just end up breaking down.

Tenten knew what it was like. She tried it before.

Tenten had tried to be perfect, but she failed.

Now, with her legendary idol standing in front of her, she just stared in awe. And blinked.

"So, who dared to start this and not finish?" Tsunade-sama questioned the students, and out of nowhere, tossed a grilled cheese sandwich at Kakashi, laughing hard.

"Oh, come on! It's been fifteen years since we last had a food fight!"

Soon, the food fight started again, except this time, Tsunade-sama had joined in.

"Girls against guys!" shouted a voice.

The girls hid behind the tables, and the guys ran atop them. Girls threw food from underneath. The guys threw down at the girls.

Still giggling about two hours later, they had ran out of food.

They had lined up to clean up in the bathrooms, and soon, it was dismissal.

When Tenten got home, she logged on her computer, since there was no homework.

purpleflower89: hey 1010!!

shurikengirl1010: hey ino. wanna start a chat room?

purpleflower89: already did. join chatroom 'konoha flame"

shurikengirl1010: ...konoha flame?

purpleflower89: keeps out online predetors.

shurikengirl1010: ...oh. nnk then.

_shurikengirl1010 has entered the chat._

shurikengirl1010: hey guys. girls.

fanoffansxX: yo..

2troublesome2type: hey 1010

uchihavenger723: hey

shurikengirl1010: was today fun, or what??

fanoffansxX: messy.

shurikengirl1010: lol yeah, that too.

purpleflower89: lolz.

2troublesome2type: it was too troublesome.

uchihavenger723: but you joined in anyway.

2troublesome2type: yeah, but everybody did. in the end, it was really troublesome

purpleflower89: i totally agree with temari with it being messy. totally ruined my new scarf!!

fanoffansxX: yeah, but its just your average violet scarf from some classy, expensive boutique.

purpleflower89: true, but it had a PURPLE FLOWER on it!! it matches my screenname!

shurikengirl1010: ...you bought that satin-silk scarf because it matched your SCREENNAME.

purpleflower89: yeah.

shurikengirl1010: how could you just spend your money like that? last time i checked, the boutiques around here are as expensive as hell!

fanoffansxX: yeah, but she's loaded. she could buy eighteen of those and it wouldn't make much of a diff to her piggy bank.

shurikengirl1010: 8O

purpleflower89: well, yeah. and btw, it wasn't from a boutique here. it was special delivered from london.

2troublesome2type: of course, it would be a bit troublesome wasting money like that.

uchihavenger723: you know tenten, most of us have enough money to shop at really sophisticated places that may cost loads. some just choose not to, like me. we don't see the point of flaunting our money like miss priss in pink does.

fanoffansxX: ugh! please don't remind me of sakura! i can't stand that whore!

purpleflower89: oh, you can't? please!

uchihavenger723: get over it ino, that was in elementary school.

shurikengirl1010? elementary school?

2troublesome2type: this is getting troublesome. someone just tell her the story.

uchihavenger723: if you want someone to tell the story so bad, why don't you?

2troublesome2type: how troublesome...fine. i'll tell you tenten.

shurikengirl1010: um, ok.

purpleflower89: thnx, i really don't want to go down memory lane. ima go get a soda. call me when ur done.

fanoffansxX: same here. im gonna go to the bathroom.

uchihavenger723: sheesh. don't have to tell us.

fanoffansxX: P

2troublesome2type: ok. when they were in first grade, sakura was teased by people cuz she had a huge forehead. still does. anyway, ino decided to stand up for her, and helped sakura raise her self esteem. soon enough, sakura was popular, like ino.

purpleflower89: here comes the really annoying part...

2troublesome2type: are you going to let me finish?

purpleflower89: fine.

2troublesome2type: so then, when sakura reaches her peak of popularity, and everybody likes her now, she goes to ino and says that since they both like sasuke, she doesn't want to be ino's friend. now, they've both liked sasuke for quite a while now, and they both knew it. sakura just planned to overthrow ino when she was popular. she wanted all the attention, not just sharing it with ino.

purpleflower89: see? she just totally backstabs me! and i try to be nice to her anyway, but she never returns the favor. if i'm nice to her, she and her group of newly formed harpies retort some lame comeback, and laugh. while im trying to not cause a scene, i just don't say anything. if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all. but of course, over the years i got over her.

2troublesome2type: now, ino just wants to ignore sakura, since the whore refuses to be nice. but of course, she cant. sakura just has to act like it's ino's fault and that inos some evil bishee, when its actually sakura completely bending the tale.

fanoffansxX: now sakura tells everyone that she helped ino, and ino betrayed her. please. that's what she told me when i first came here last year.

shurikengirl1010: ...wow. that was really mean!! wait. you were new last year?

uchihavenger723: yeah. temari came from africa. she lived in egypt. i know it sounds really strange, but its true.

fanoffansxX: it was really tough! people made fun of me cuz i was the freak all the way from egypt! but shikamaru and ino and the group welcomed me.

shurikengirl1010: wow. so why did you come here?

fanoffansxX: um, its a loooong story.

purpleflower89: and its really complicated.

shurikengirl1010: lol. seems like we all have stories.

uchihavenger723: you don't know the half of it. i have a horrible past involving my aniki and my clan, temari's the daughter of the president of egypt with a really complicated family, naruto's an orphan, chouji and ino had harsh elementary school days, yeah. thats just five of the group.

shurikengirl1010: o0 8O no way!!

2troublesome2type: we are a strange group with awkward talents.

shurikengirl1010: well, can you guys tell me your stories?

purpleflower89: maybe later. the rest would be bored to death cuz we've already heard them about eighty thousand times.

fanoffansxX: anyway, lets talk about the sleepover.

purpleflower89: right. so i decided to narrow down the people going. its just going to be a small all girls slumber party with me, 1010, temari, and hinata. sry shika, sasuke.

uchihavenger723: im fine with it.

2troublesome2type: ditto cuz to be honest it really would've been troublesome if you invited the guys, too.

shurikengirl1010: ok. im pretty fine with no guys. after all, there are more guys than girls!

fanoffansxX: so, we've covered the who, what about the when and where?

purpleflower89: my house, this friday, at 6.

shurikengirl1010: um, i don't think i have a ride...

fanoffansxX: hey hinata's on. im inviting her to the chat

_delicatewaterlily33 has entered the chat._

delicatewaterlily33: Hey, everybody.

shurikengirl1010: hey hinata

2troublesome2type: yo.

uchihavenger723: hey.

purpleflower89: hinata, the sleepover is changed to an all girls slumber party at my house this friday at six.

delicatewaterlily33: Oh, okay! I don't mind.

shurikengirl1010: I DON'T HAVE A RIDE!!!

uchihavenger723: hey, if you're going to talk about the sleepover, ill just leave, k?

purpleflower89: ok then. bye sasuke!

fanoffansxX: alright. bye.

shurikengirl1010: bye.

delicatewaterlily33: Bye, Sasuke-san. I shall see you tomorrow, I presume?

2troublesome2type: same here. i might as well go 2 bye guys.

delicatewaterlily33: Bye, Shikamaru-san. I shall also see you tomorrow.

shurikengirl1010: aww, you too? well, nnk then. bye guys.

purpleflower89: ok. bye shikamaru.

fanoffansxX: bye shikamaru.

uchihavenger723: bye ino, hinata, tenten, shikamaru, temari

2troublesome2type: bye everyone

_uchihavenger723 has left the chat._

_2troublesome2type has left the chat._

purpleflower89: ok, about you not having a ride. i can go see if i could pick you up.

delicatewaterlily33: No, that wouldn't be necessary. I believe that I should, since we live so close.

shurikengirl1010: omg really? thnx soooo much, hinata! and thnx for the offer, ino.

purpleflower89: oh, and she gets an exclamation point? ugh so unfair. jk, jk lol

fanoffansxX: aw, get over it ino! lol

shurikengirl1010: lol

delicatewaterlily33: Oh, and Tenten-chan. I have asked Hiashi-sama about picking you up every morning. He agreed to it, but he says that you have to be there on time, because we can't wait for you, and that Neji-nii-san still has to ride with us.

shurikengirl1010: oh ok. thnx so much!!! for everything!!

purpleflower89: omg i g2g guys. there's been a break in at the flower shop!

_purpleflower89 has left the chat._

shurikengirl1010: um, bye...

fanoffansxX: i wonder what happened...i'll call her on her cell...

delicatewaterlily33: I do hope that everything is alright.

fanoffansxX: she says dont worry, its just a false alarm. there was a bee in the alarm thingy, so it accidentally went off.

shurikengirl1010: oh whew!

delicatewaterlily33: Oh, I am so glad that nobody was hurt, and that there was no robbery!

_purpleflower89 has entered that chat._

purpleflower89: so temari's told you what happened, right?

delicatewaterlily33: Yes, she did. I am so glad that everything is alright!

shurikengirl1010: yeah. im so relieved!

fanoffansxX: yep.

purpleflower89: well, i g2g cuz we r trying to figure out a way so that it won't happen again. see ya tomorrow girls!

fanoffansxX: bye ino.

delicatewaterlily33: Very well. See you tomorrow!

shurikengirl1010: sigh. well, ok. bye ino!

_purpleflower89 has left the chat._

fanoffansxX: well, i should probably go, too.

shurikengirl1010: same here.

delicatewaterlily33: Well, okay, then. Goodbye, Temari-chan! See you tomorrow, Tenten-chan!

shurikengirl1010: bye temari, bye hinata

fanoffansxX: bye hinata, bye 1010

_shurikengirl1010 has left the chat._

_fanoffansxX has left the chat._

_delicatewaterlily33 has left the chat._

-------------------------------

A/N. So, as you can see, I have added Sasuke's screen name. I couldn't really think of anything...

The next few chapters will be about their stories of their pasts.

And Tenten will get to know everyone better.

(And, Sukiyuui-chan, Tenten even cussed once! and she said "crap" and "dang." Aren't you happy? Lollz I bet you're bouncing around, shouting "HAPPYHAPPYJOYJOY!!")

Wow. This was a long chapter!!


	8. Oh Noes! Followed by Dates!

Oh. My. God.

I thought that I had already posted this chapter!! I could've sworn that I had posted this a week ago…

Apparently not…Sorry for the wait! I just now noticed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hey! I said that---typed that without going down with a fight!!

By the way, I wrote a new story. It's a Christmas oneshot about Shikamaru. Um…go read it sometime, and review!!

Also, I had forgotten that they were supposed to wear uniforms, so I changed the previous chapter a bit. (In their online conversation, Ino said that the food fight ruined her Abercrombie top. I had to change that…)

Chapter Eight: Oh Noes! Followed by Dates! (crappy title, I know…couldn't think of anything…)

-------------------------------

It was Thursday morning (Wednesday was really boring), and Tenten had another uniform trouble.

"MAA!! WO DE KU ZE ZAI NA LI?!?!??"

(MOM! WHERE ARE MY PANTS?!?!??)

"ZAI HONG GAN JI LI!!"

(IT'S IN THE DRYER!!)

Digging through, she pulled out something she hadn't expected to find.

Her old high school hoodie.

It had "Shangai High" scrawled across the front. (It's a pun-ish thing. Both words end with 'high') (1)

On the back, it said, "Shangai Eagles, where the students soar." (Just adding to the pun…)

"Aaah well…" she sighed, as she tossed to the side and delve into the dryer for her pants.

And…she fell in.

"AAAAAAHHH!! MAA!! JO MING!!"

(AAAAAAHHH!! MOM!! HELP!!) (2)

Pounding on the dryer door…thing…opening…?

You get the idea.

Pounding on the dryer…thing, Tenten screeched for help.

But, it never came.

Her Okaa-san had already left for work!

"AAGHH!! AAAHHH! HELP! HEEEEEEELP!!!"

"HE-E-ELP!!!"

None came.

Thank god the dryer was off!

If it wasn't…o0…but, I refuse to write something that…icky…

-shudders-

About an hour later, Tenten heard someone come in.

Whoever it was, Tenten vowed she would give him a ginormous glomping! But if it was a girl, she would give her ten dollars!

The dryer door…thing opened, and it was…Neji!

"_Well, he's a boy, but he looks like a girl, so…he doesn't get anything. Ha! I still kept my vow…sorta."_

Scampering out, she kicked the dryer hard.

"Evil thing!"

Little Tenten forgot that all she had on was a t-shirt, which she wore last night to sleep. No pants, no skirt. Just her undergarments and a big, floppy t-shirt. Also, her long, silky, chocolate-colored hair wasn't up in her signature style.

Neji, fighting a blush, backed away a little.

"You might want to put on some clothes."

Tenten looked down at her "outfit." She blushed hard, and quickly grabbed the first pair of pants she found out of the dryer. She put it on, only to notice that it was on backwards!

Blushing even harder, she quickly took it off, and put it back the right way.

"A-ano…arigato-gozaimasu, Neji-san."

"Hn."

And then he walked out.

"Hinata's outside waiting for you. Hurry up," he informed her, tossing the words over his shoulder. (Obviously, not literally. But that would be fun…)

"Oh, okay. R-right."

She scurried through the dryer for her uniform, quickly, but carefully.

REALLY carefully.

She hurried up and changed, but in her rush, she forgot to wear her pants underneath.

Dashing out the house, she only had time to snatch her book bag.

"Hinata!" she cried, running into the limo and hugging her friend.

"Tenten-chan! I was so worried! What happened?" (Hinata didn't stammer because she was so concerned.)

"I was digging through my dryer for my clothes, but I ended up falling in and got trapped inside!"

Remembering that she was supposed to be getting her pants, she looked down, and…

"Oh. My. God. I forgot my paaantssss!!" Tenten whined.

"And I haven't even had breakfast yet! And my hair!! My hair ties! I remember I had some in here…"

Tenten fished around in her book bag, searching for her hair ties to put her hair up into her panda buns.

"Oh no! I can't find them!! Do you have any, Hinata?"

"N-no. G-gomen, Tenten-chan."

Tenten heaved a heavy sigh.

"This is not my morning."

"B-but, I do have a c-comb."

"Well, at least my hair won't be a mess, though it will get in my face and be really annoying…arigato, Hinata!"

On the way, Tenten brushed her knots out, and when she was done, she looked amazing!

"Tenten, you sh-should wear y-your hair down m-more often!"

"No way! It gets in the way too much!"

As she stepped out of the limo when she reached the school, a lot of the boys stared.

Hinata and Tenten walked into the building.

More boys stared.

"Well, I'll see you later! Bye, Hinata!"

Hinata waved goodbye as she and Tenten departed to their lockers.

As Tenten reached her locker, she saw a brown-haired boy with a cute black hat, which looked like a kitty hat, with ears at the top.

He wore a black long-sleeved shirt with a circle in the middle of it. The circle was divided horizontally, with the left side yellow, and right side red. The circle was embraced in a skinny yellow ring. The boy also wore black baggy pants, and black fingerless gloves.

He also had purple lines across his face.

"Hi!" Tenten greeted, as she went to her locker.

"Hey. I'm Kankuro. I have the locker right next to you."

"I'm Tenten. Nice to meet you!"

"I think we have the same homeroom teacher. You have Gai-sensei, right?"

"Yeah. I assume you do too, right?"

"Yep. Want me to walk ya to class?"

"Sure."

So Tenten and Kankuro walked to class, talking about their other classes.

During homeroom, Tenten and Kankuro took the only two available seats. Kankuro sat down, and Tenten sat at the other. On the other side of Tenten was Neji.

"Hey Neji! Thanks for saving me this morning."

Then, she blushed, recalling what she wore.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow.

"He your boyfriend?"

Tenten whipped around.

"W-WHAT?! HECK, NO!"

Saying Tenten blushed deeply crimson would be an understatement. She was so red, it looked like somebody splashed her face with crimson paint.

She was read of embarrassment, but Kankuro took it as wrath, and cringed, backing away.

"Woah…calm down, sister."

"Ahem. Right. Gomen."

Right then, Gai came in, and greeted everybody.

During homeroom, Kankuro and Tenten exchanged screen names. They also passed a lot of notes.

After, Tenten went to meet up with her mini-clique.

But before she did, Kankuro stopped her.

"Hey. I was wondering. Um, (blush) what are you doing this Friday?"

"Um, I have a sleepover to go to. But I'm free on Saturday. Why?"

"Um, Saturday's fine. W-well, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me."

"Sure! I'll email you tonight!"

"Alright."

Then, she headed off to her friends.

"Hey guys."

Sasuke's eyes widened a little, Kiba and Naruto almost fell over, and Shikamaru...well, it would be too troublesome to react to Tenten's "new look."

"T-Tenten…? Is th-that you?" stammered Kiba.

"Yeah. Um, it's a long story. I got locked in the dryer this morning, and I didn't have time to put pants underneath or tie my hair up."

"Well, you should stay like that! This look totally works on you, Tenten!" Ino exclaimed.

"No way! As I said to Hinata, my hair would just get in the way. Also, it's embarrassing to not wear pants underneath!"

Taking Ino aside, she added, whispering, "Besides, I don't shave!"

Giggling, Ino reached into a small bag in her locker, and pulled out a small razor. She dragged Tenten to the girls' bathroom.

"…was that Tenten?"

"Y-yeah, N-Naruto-kun. I-It was."

-------------------------------

Later that day, when school was dismissed, Tenten logged onto her computer. 

She added to her online calendar the dates and events she was going to go over the weekend.

Saturday afternoon – lunch with Takeshi

Saturday evening – going to skate park with Kiba and Temari

Saturday night – going to the movies with Kankuro.

Saturday night – later that night – dinner with Yusuke

Sunday afternoon – lunch with Ino and Hinata

Sunday afternoon – after lunch – going to laser tag with Sai

Sunday evening – catch a movie with Kohei

Sunday night – going to a club with Minabi and Ino

Then, she went to her email.

First, she sent one to Kankuro about their date. Then, she checked her inbox.

Looking through her email, she clicked on one that Ino had sent.

-------------------------------

From: Ino

To: panda-buns.

Subject: You could use this…

heya, 1010!

i found this on the internet. i just know ull luv it!

How to Get a Prince:

1. Talk loudly. This makes you noticeable, and he'll be sure to turn his attention towards you! However, make sure you don't talk too loudly, or you'll sound obnoxious or it'll be obvious that you're trying to snag his attention.

2. Fall on him, not for him. Pretend to trip on him. It gets you some physical contact, and he's sure to blush!

3. Play dumb. Intentionally skip some questions on your homework, or act like you don't know the answers to some tests. You get some more attention, and you'll look cute! And who knows? Maybe this'll get you some good grades, too!

4. Be irresponsible. Leave your books or supplies at home. You could share with him, or borrow some of his. This gives you reasons to stay close to him, and you'll have more chances to talk to him.

5. Steal his things, not his heart. Take some things from him, like his books. Then, later, you could return them, telling him that he dropped it. This also gives you more chances to talk to him.

6. Wear his stuff. Borrow his jacket, or some gloves, etc. Then, when you get home, wash them. Then, put your scent in it, like spraying some of your signature perfume on it. This way, when he wears it, it'll remind him of you, because it has your scent. He'll have you on his mind every time he wears it!

7. Make him notes. Write some embarrassing compliments, like "(insert name) is a Sexy Beast," and stick them into his books. He'll be embarrassed, and when you see him find it, whisper in his ear, "It's true." Make sure you whisper so it's barely audible, so he'll think he's just imagining it. It'll give him a hint that you love him, but not so obvious. He'll have this on his mind for the rest of the week!

8. Starve yourself. Forget your lunch, so you can share with him! You can stick close to him, and it makes you look cute!

9. Become a hairdresser. Play with his hair, or brush it every now and then. It gives physical contact, but in a playful way, so no one feels uncomfortable.

10. Take interests in his interests. You can take to him about them, and you'll have more time to spend with him. If you're having a conversation, but run out of subjects, you'll have these interest to talk about. Also, it gives you date ideas. If he likes anime, ask him to come over to watch anime movies with you, or take him to an anime convention.

Every guy is different, so results may vary. But if you want a prince, follow these steps, and it's a guarantee!

…and…its ino again. i know that you like neji, so here ya go! how ta snag a prince! no need to thank me. i know you secretly appreciated it – you cant hide it from me!

-------------------------------

Tenten blushed as she read the last few lines.

"_I…suppose it's true. I…guess I _do _like Neji. But…it's just a small schoolgirl crush. It'll be gone soon…I hope."_

-------------------------------

(1) In Chinese, it's not really a pun. It's just when it's translated.

(2) In Chinese, "Jo ming" literally translates to "Save life," but it really means to help.

Aah…lol…Chinese lessons…

Also, please read my oneshot!

And, about the "How to Get a Prince." It's a fanfic by Sora no Hairo Yuki. She's an amazing writer, and it's an awesome fanfic! So hilarious! You HAVE to go read it some time!! It's even on my faves list, and she's on my fave authors list.

I made changes to it. I made it so that it's not from Tenten's point of view (the list).

The next chapter will have more of the pairings, I promise! And it'll be when the first story starts…

Remember! GO READ HER FANFIC!! AND REVIEW!!

Or else…or else…

I won't update! HA!

Also, remember Princess of Stroms? Well, she got her request!

(her review: make tenten wear an skirt with her hair down but i love it)


	9. Sleepover! part 1

Disclaimer: Why do I need this? I wrote that I don't own Naruto at the beginning of the story…must I write/type it at the beginning of every chapter?

Yes?

Well, that sucks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N. Hn…I don't think that you guys (and girls!) have been following instructions…

(GO REVIEW THE STORY!!)

Both of ours. Hers and mine.

Also, the review alerts aren't getting to my email account, so I'm sorry if I take a while just to reply!

Chapter Nine: Sleepover! Part 1

-------------------------------

_Every guy is different, so results may vary. But if you want a prince, follow these steps, and it's a guarantee!_

…_and…its ino again. i know that you like neji, so here ya go! how ta snag a prince! no need to thank me. i know you secretly appreciated it – you cant hide it from me!_

_-------------------------------_

_Tenten blushed as she read the last few lines._

"_I…suppose it's true. I…guess I do like Neji. But…it's just a small schoolgirl crush. It'll be gone soon…I hope."_

-------------------------------

Thursday morning, Tenten woke up two hours early, because, dagnabbit! She wanted to have a decent breakfast for once!

She finished her morning routine, and sat down at the table for a hearty meal of sunny-side-up eggs, fresh-squeezed orange juice (she squeezed it herself), two strips of crisp bacon, and a cold bowl of Captain Crunch cereal, splashed in organic, fat-free milk.

---------

A/N. (Sorry!) I noticed that every time Tenten eats cereal, it's ALWAYS Special K. So…I decided to change it…

---------

She munched away with joy.

She then jogged over to the Hyuuga Manor, to meet up with Hinata.

After school, she walked home with Hinata.

"T-Tenten-ch-chan? A-Ano…I was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that m-maybe…j-just maybe…y-you could help me get s-some exercise? I-I want to start a j-jogging route e-every morning to get more into shape. H-Hiashi-s-sama wants me to t-toughen up a little…"

"Sure! After all, it'll give me something to look forward to when I get up!"

"A-arigato-gozaimasu, T-Tenten-chan!"

"No problem! Well, I'll see you tonight at the sleepover, right?"

"R-right! W-well, here's my stop. Ja ne!"

"Alright! Ja!"

-------------------------------

Ding, dong! (that's the doorbell)

"Coming!!"

Tenten brought along her silk sleeping bag, which was a farewell gift from her grandparents, matching pajamas, a soft navy throw blanket, her panda plushie, a bag of Swedish Fish (I love those!!), and her favorite movies: Mortal Combat and Paycheck.

Her sleeping bag was navy, with a panda eating bamboo on the front. Her pillow, which was connected to it, was a big, fluffy, plush panda head.

Her pajamas had the panda head on a gray tank top. Her pants didn't match, because she had outgrown the ones that did. Instead, she had loose black pants with gray and silver shuriken designs.

She had these items stuffed in a black duffle bag with red dragons along the sides. At the front, it said, "Tian Lun's Dojo." (1)

She opened the door, expecting to be greeted with a cheerful Hinata.

Instead, she came face-to-face with a stoic genius. Hyuuga Neji.

"Where's Hinata?"

"In the limo. Hurry up."

"Geez, somebody must be PMSing…oh, wait. Neji's a guy…whoops!" she murmured under her breath.

As Tenten crawled into the limo, she pummeled Hinata in a great bear hug.

"Oi! I can't wait to be king!"

(sorry, I have that lion king song stuck in my head…lemme try that again…)

"Oi! Hinata! I can't wait! This is my first sleepover with you guys! And my first sleepover EVER in this country!"

"T-T-Tenten-ch-chan, I-I c-can-t b-breathe!!" she strained.

"Right! Sorry! By the way, what's wrong with Mr. PMSing? Why is he even here?"

"I'm going to the movies with my friends. It's not exactly a sunshine and lollipops, riding with your little cousin to pick up her friend."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…AHAHAHAHA! _The_ Hyuuga prodigy, using the words "sunshine and lollipops" as a metaphor? AAAAh…AHAAA!! AHAA!! AHAHAHAHAA!!!!"

"…" -glare- -raise eyebrow- -death glare- -lethal-weapon-glare-

"…" -snicker, snicker-

"Ahahaa…aherm. Right. Sorry. Got it."

"…"

"…"

"…" -snicker, snicker-

Hinata and Tenten conversed during the ride, as Neji listened to his iPod.

Soon enough, the limo stopped, and the chauffeur lead the girls into Ino's lovely abode.

Ding, dong!

The door slammed open, and Ino jerked them in.

"Wow, Ino! You're house is really lovely!"

And indeed it was.

It was a three-story flower-filled dream.

Everywhere, there would be a beautiful flower decoration arranged just so, and Tenten was absolutely mesmerized.

When Tenten stepped in, it was a crimson garden – dark red roses crawled along the walls, deep velvet drapes arrayed the windows, soft suede couches and darling leather chairs were placed perfectly. The dark cherry wood table was draped over by a soft red cloth, among with a glass vase lined with rubies, filled with an arrangement of garnet-colored tulips, begonia, fuchsia cosmos, and a few maroon pansies.

On the spiraling staircase, a vine of roses crept up the wooden railing. Tenten looked down at the floor below.

As the staircase dwindled down below, the rose became magenta, then lilac. It was such a sight to see!

Tenten stared in awe below, as the story underneath was a lilac and violet oasis.

"Come on, Tenten! Stop standing there staring! My room's upstairs."

Tenten snapped out of her daze and followed her friends up to Ino's room.

As Tenten escalated up the stairs, the roses became lighter and lighter, until they were a rich cream color.

"Sugoi! Ino, your house is so amazingly beautiful!"

"Thanks! After all, I am the heiress of Yamanaka Flower Corp. What did you expect?" she replied nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!?? YOU?? INO YAMANAKA?!?! YOU'RE THE HEIR OF _THE_ YAMANAKA FLOWER CORPORATION?!??"

Ino and Hinata stared at Tenten as if she had just screamed out something really obvious.

Which she did.

"No, duh! Wow, Tenten, you are really slow!" laughed Ino. "I mean, HELLO! Ino _Yamanaka_?"

"Y-Yeah, but I thought that it was just a mere coincidence! I mean, what were the chances of _the_ Yamanaka heiress going to my school? WOW!!!"

"A-ano…Tenten-chan…a lot of th-the people at our school a-are heirs to th-their family companies…"

"Other then Ino? Woooooow! SUGOI!! Like who?"

"W-well, for example, m-me. I-I'm the heiress to Hyuuga Enterprises. A-and S-Sasuke w-would've b-been the h-heir t-to—"

"WHAT!?!"

It took Tenten a while to sink in that her other best friend was the very heiress of Hyuuga Enterprises!

"YOU MEAN BOTH OF YOU GUYS ARE HEIRESSES TO REALLY FAMOUS COMPANIES!?!?!!!"

Ino and Hinata exchanged looks, then nodded at Tenten.

"Oooh, I'm feeling a bit woozy…"

Thunk! Tenten had fainted!

-------------------------------

(1) Tian – Sky Lun – person.

I'm not adding to any puns intentionally! Really! It's a total coincidence that my name has part of her name in it! (Yes, my Chinese name is "Tian Lun.")

A/N. Please review!! In fact, I'm not updating until…ten reviews! I know that seems mean…but reviews are what keep me writing! If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't even be writing this!! So…Review, please!!


	10. Sleepover! part 2

Disclaimer: AHA!! I DO OWN NARUTO!! I BOUGHT HIM OFF EBAY!!

But, I don't own the show. Just a figurine of the character…TT

Disclaimer: I don't own the show of Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

A/N. Thanks for the reviews! I feel so motivated! That's why I'm writing the tenth chapter instead of cleaning my room, practicing piano, and playing flute! Which I'm supposed to be doing…xP

Heads, and shoulders, knees and toes...(knees and toes)

Heads, and shoulders, knees and toes...(knees and toes!)

Sorry…I have that song stuck in my head! XP

Chapter Ten: Sleepover! Part two.

-------------------------------

"_YOU MEAN BOTH OF YOU GUYS ARE HEIRESSES TO REALLY FAMOUS COMPANIES!?!?!!!"_

_Ino and Hinata exchanged looks, then nodded at Tenten._

"_Oooh, I'm feeling a bit woozy…"_

_Thunk! Tenten had fainted!_

-------------------------------

Hinata and Ino splashed Tenten with ice-cold water.

"EEK! IDON'TLOVENEJINORTHINKSASUKEISCUTE**I'MNOTDENYINGIT!!!**"

"…"

"…nobody said you were…"

"He he…pretend that I didn't just scream that…"

"…"

"…"

"Actually, pretend that I did, because that was true!!"

"…"

"No, it wasn't!"

"Yes, it was!"

"Suuuure…"

"IT WAS!!"

"…what are you guys fighting about, again?"

"I dunno."

"Me neither," shrugged Tenten.

Knock, knock, knock!

Then, Temari came in with small bowls of Goldfish, Cheez-its, Sun Chips (Cheddar flavor), and the 'Eetos' family.

---------

Tenten: Eetos family?

Me, Ino, Temari, Hinata: Cheetos, Fritos, and Doritos.

Ino: DUH!

Tenten: Right…sorry…xP

-------------------------------

"Snacks, anyone?"

"Temari? When did you get here?"

"Just now."

"No, I mean, when did you get to Ino's house for our sleepover?"

"Um, five seconds after you fainted."

"…oh. Okay. SUNCHIPS!! GIMME!!"

Chibi-fied Tenten jumped up and glomped the bag of Cheddar-flavored Sun Chips.

"Okay. Now. What do you guys want to do, since Tenten's finally awake?" asked Ino.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"A-ano…about t-two minutes."

"Nnk. How about…--"

"DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!" cried Temari, thrusting her fist in the air.

"Okay! TO THE DDR MACHINE!!"

Temari and Ino dragged Hinata and Tenten downstairs into the deep, dark plum-colored arcade room.

"Woooow! Sugoi!"

"Tenten, I think we've already gone through this. Stop already!"

"Right. Sorry."

Ino's Dance Dance Revolution machine wasn't two-player, like they usually are. Instead, it was EIGHT-PLAYER!!! WHOOOO!!! X3

The girls got on, and played eighteen rounds.

Scores:

Tenten: 4

Ino: 6

Hinata: 2

Temari: 6

Then, Ino and Temari had a tie-breaker round, and they danced to "Haruka Kanata."

In the end, Ino won.

"WHOOO!! HELL YEAH!! IN YOUR FACE, TEMARI!!"

"Nyeeeh! Whatever!"

Later, Ino and Hinata sat down to talk, and so did Tenten and Temari.

-------------------

"So, Hinata. Do you like anybody?"

"D-do you?"

"Well, yeah…but you'll never guess who!"

"WH-who?"

"Guess."

"B-but I thought th-that you said th-that I would n-never guess."

"Oh, right. Well, I'm not telling you, in that case. It's not Sasuke anymore, if that's what you're thinking. Just try!"

"Ano…Kiba?" Hinata blurted the first name that came in mind.

"Uhh…no!" retorted Ino.

"Sh-shino?"

"No! Eww! Bug boy? But you must admit, his mysterious charm is rather alluring…"

"W-well, Shino's a good pal o-of mine…" defended Hinata.

"Really? I don't really see him with you."

"Well, h-he's part of this organization…what was it called? A-ano…I don't remember…but it is a traveling a-agency f-for an foreign exchange student program…Sh-shino-kun is in it b-because th-there is a part of the p-program for s-saving e-endangered species o-of bugs. The p-program also d-does research on extinct sp-species. R-right now he should b-be in A-africa."

"Oh. I think I've heard of the program. I remember it had a 'C' and a 'V' in it. Oh well! Back to the guessing game."

"A-ano…Chouji?"

"Heck, no! Ugh! He needs to diet!"

"W-well, a-ano…how about…Naruto?"

Ino raised an eyebrow.

"R-right. N-not Naruto."

In Hinata's mind: You'd better not! He's mine! Back off!

"A-ano…Itachi?"

"Okay. Now I have a feeling that you're not even trying! I mean, he may be Sasuke's totally hot older brother, but he's an assistant teacher! My god, Hinata!"

"W-well, knowing y-you…" muttered Hinata.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing! A-ano…Neji?"

"Well, no. He may be hot, but he totally belongs to Tenten! Besides, could you honestly imagine me with your cousin? No."

"I guess n-not!" giggled Hinata.

"Come on, Hinata! He's the only one you haven't mentioned yet!"

"Lee?"

"HELL NO! SHIKAMARU!!"

Hinata giggled. She already knew that Ino liked Shikamaru, but she wanted to get Ino to confess it herself. She didn't have to yell it out, though…

"Sheesh, Hinata! You're so slow! Well, what about you? Do you like anybody?

"W-well, (blussshhh) I d-do have a b-boy in mind…"

"Who? Lemme guess! If I guess right, you HAVE to tell me! Um…Sasuke?"

Hinata shook her head.

"Kiba?"

Hinata blushed, but didn't nod.

"N-no!"

"Are you suuuure?"

"Yes!!"

"Um…Naruto?" joked Ino.

"Y-yes…" mumbled Hinata. Her blush was so deeply red that it rivaled the room upstairs.

"WHAT?!? NO WAY!!"

Hinata nodded, but stared at the ground like it was a 24-carat gold and turquoise ring.

"Oh my…I think I feel woozy…"

Kurplunk!

Ino fake-fainted, mocking Tenten's actions from earlier before.

Sitting back up, Ino intensely gaped at Hinata in shock.

"You're serious? No joke?"

Hinata slightly shook her head, "No, afraid not."

Ino screamed out to no one in particular.

"HINATA LIKES NARUTO!!"

-------------------

A/N. The next part would start where Ino and Hinata's conversation started.

Does that make sense? Well, you'll know what I mean if you read to the end of the next section…

Just thought that I would explain it a little…

-------------------

"So, I hear that you like martial arts? I'm a fan myself!"

"Really? But I don't see you in kendo club…"

"Well, I'm really busy, being the daughter of someone so important!"

"Oh, right! Temari, I never hear your story."

"Okay. Well, as you hear, I'm the daughter of the president of Egypt, and my family is really hectic, as you heard from Sasuke. By hectic, I mean that one of my brothers went on a murdering spree once."

"WH-what?!? N-no way…"

"Yeah, actually. Yeah, way. I have two brothers, Gaara and Kankuro. Gaar—"

"Kankuro? He's your brother?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I'm catching a movie with him tomorrow."

"Aww!! Kanky-chan is going on his first date!!" squealed Temari.

"K-kanky-chan? First date?" squeaked a blushing Tenten.

"Well, Kanky-chan is the nickname I call him by. After all, he is my younger brother. Also, I've never seen him go on a date before! Usually, on the weekends, he would hang around by himself in his room, doing who knows what?"

"…"

"Ha! Don't worry, I won't let him do anything bad to you! Anyway, on with the story…"

"Okay."

"So Gaara, when he was twelve, accidentally killed Mother."

Tenten, in total shock, gaped at Temari with a frightened look.

"Yeah. Mother was blowing up a raft. We were going sailing along the Nile. Gaara, who didn't know the dangers, jumped onto the raft while Mother was still blowing it. The air pressure had to release at where her mouth was, and her head…well, yeah."

Tenten shuddered in absolute horror.

"So he started to slash his arms and brought a knife everywhere he went. After the funeral, someone make a remark about how it was Gaara's entire fault, and that he was a demon child. Gaara heard, and released all his rage and wrath on the poor guy. That was his first kill."

Tenten couldn't believe this! Her friend and her date were the siblings of a murderer! And to think, Gaara went to her school! In fact, Gaara was even in her biology class!

"Ooh, I think I'm going to faint again…"

"Don't. Anyway, Gaara decided that instead of slashing his wrists, why not take it out on other people? So his sadist self went on a murdering spree at the supermarket, using the butcher knife. After killing the butcher with it, of course. My father couldn't stand his son being like this, so he sent him to a clinic, who suggested that Gaara was sent to an asylum. When Gaara finally came out, we got him a personal psychologist and a therapist. Now, he's 100 cured. So please, don't be so scared or him, for goodness sakes! It'll make both me and him feel bad!"

"100 cured? Absolutely 100?"

"Yes. Trust me. However, he acts all emo now. But hey, at least he's not killing anyone. So anyway, my father became president while Gaara was in the asylum. He acted as if Gaara wasn't his son, because he didn't want the citizens of Egypt to judge him on his son. What do you know? He was elected! When Gaara came out, he decided that staying in Egypt would bring back memories for Gaara, so he decided to move to somewhere new and to have a fresh start."

"So, w—"

"HINATA LIKES NARUTO!!"

-------------------------------

A/N. Did that make sense? See, Hinata and Ino were having their conversation the same time as Tenten and Temari…

I got this finished a lot earlier than I expected, because I wanted to make this chapter longer. Then, I double-spaced it to see how long it was, and it turned out that it was a lot longer than I had expected. The pro to this is that I should have the next chapter finished faster, since I already have ideas.

Review, please! Let's say…maybe12 reviews before the next update? Thanks!

Also, I feel so mean having to force reviews for the next chapter…xP

TT but it's because I love you guys and that I want to write this story but I'm not motivated to do this unless you guys want me to do this and I know that through your reviews! So please, review…


	11. Sleepover! part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N. I'M SO SORRY!!! I'M SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!!! I'm SO sorry that this chapter took two weeks!! SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!!!

But it's a little hard to be sorry when you're mad at your best friend.

Oh, and the pajama descriptions:

Temari: Blue baby tee with a picture of the beach and a surfboard stick out of the sand. Says "Beach Babe." Matching cotton pajama pants with surfboard patterns.

Ino: Lilac spaghetti-strapped dress with purple flower bouquet design just a little off-center to the upper right. Bottom left corner is bordered with the flowers from the bouquet. Reaches just past the knees.

Hinata: Tan fitted baby tee. Brown silk pajama pants. Lilac robe, originally Ino's.

Chapter Eleven: Sleepover! Part 3.

-------------------------------

"_Yes. Trust me. However, he acts all emo now. But hey, at least he's not killing anyone. So anyway, my father became president while Gaara was in the asylum. He acted as if Gaara wasn't his son, because he didn't want the citizens of Egypt to judge him on his son. What do you know? He was elected! When Gaara came out, he decided that staying in Egypt would bring back memories for Gaara, so he decided to move to somewhere new and to have a fresh start."_

"_So, w—"_

"_HINATA LIKES NARUTO!!"_

-------------------------------

Temari and Tenten jumped at the news.

"WHAT!???!!" they screamed in unison.

The girls all crowded about where Hinata was, and pummeled her with millions of googols of questions.

Hinata, blushing so hard, was about to fall unconscious.

"STOP!" Ino screeched for Hinata. (If you don't understand the phrase, it means that Hinata wouldn't be able to scream that, so Ino did it for her so that Hinata doesn't fall unconscious. If you still don't get it, ask me in the review!)

Temari and Tenten fell silent.

"Okay. Hinata looks like she's going to faint. Let's change the subject, and we'll go back to it later, alright?"

The two girls nodded, and they decided to watch movies.

"So, what movies did you bring?" Ino asked the group.

Tenten pulled out her two DVDs, Paycheck and Mortal Kombat.

Hinata pulled out Memoirs of a Geisha and Snow White, still blushing.

Temari sprinted upstairs and dashed back down with Kunoichi: Lady Ninja and I Love Huckabees.

Tenten picked up Kunoichi: Lady Ninja.

"Ooh! This looks cool! What's this about?"

She turned to the back and read it aloud.

"'In Feudal Japan, the evil lord Akinari desires more women for his personal pleasure and sends his seven demon soldiers who attack a convent, killing most of the residents except for seven women. Each of them contains a ninja power of 'Kunoichi' that waits to be unlocked. Using this power with the aid of legendary sword master Yagyu Jubei, the seven seek their revenge.' Sugoi! Let's watch this!"

"Hold on, Tenten! I want to see what I Love Huckabees is about!" Ino cried.

"It's an indie movie. Pretty cool," summarized Temari.

Then, seeing Mortal Kombat, Temari squealed.

"YES! HIGH FIVE, TENTEN! WHOOO!! MORTAL KOMBAT PAWNS ALL!!"

Tenten turned and slapped Temari's raised hand, squealing along.

Ino looked at Hinata, and raised an eyebrow.

Hinata just shrugged back.

"Okay. Let's vote. Which movie should we watch first?"

Then, Ino held up Memoirs of a Geisha.

"All in favor of Memoirs of a Geisha say 'Aye!'"

There was no response.

"Beauty and the Beast?"

Hinata meekly raised up her arm.

"Paycheck?"

No response.

"I Love Huckabees?"

Not even a cricket.

"Mortal Kombat?"

Tenten and Temari screamed at the top of their lungs, "AAYYEE!!!!!"

Ino sighed.

"Fine."

Ino led the girls to the aqua-marine movie center, which was basically a movie theatre in their house.

Before Tenten could say 'Sugoi!!' like she usually did, Ino gave her a warning glance as they entered the colossal room.

The movie was popped into the DVD player, and when it was over, Hinata was hidden in the corner, behind a dome of pillows and blankets.

"…"

"…"

"…Dog pile?"

The three girls crawled over.

"Hinata? It's okay…the movie's over…"

"It wasn't that violent…"

"Hey, come on out…"

The dome shuffled, and a face peeked out.

"I-I-it's over? A-a-a-are y-y-you s-sss-ssure?" quivered Hinata.

"You know what? Let's watch Snow White. That'll help," Temari suggested.

The girls yanked Hinata out and plopped her in front row, and Ino went to insert Snow White.

When the movie was over, Temari was asleep and Tenten was on the verge to.

Ino splashed them with cold water, and the two tomboys awoke.

"Wha? Huh? Oh. Gomen-ne…" Tenten sheepishly apologized.

"Gomen-nasai!!" apologized Temari, followed with a nervous chuckle.

"It's 11:46," Ino announced. "What do you want to do now? I refuse to spend all night watching movies."

Temari had a glint in her eye, and she proclaimed, "I want to prank call people! Let's go!"

Temari whipped out her cell phone, and laid down on her stomach.

The girls followed suit, giggling.

"H-hold on! I-I'll get the directory!"

Hinata hurried over to her white canvas bag, pulled out their school directory, then jogged back.

"H-here."

The girls flipped it open to a random page.

"Who to call…who to call…"

They all decided to prank Kakashi-sensei first.

"Wait! What if he has caller ID?"

"…"

"…"

"…He'll have to pay extra?"

"…?"

"Well, you need to pay extra for caller ID. Duh."

"…"

"…"

"OKAY! ENOUGH! SILENCE!"

"Okay."

"Okay."

"How about…Sasuke?"

"I'm sure he has caller ID."

"We'll use my cell. I doubt he knows my number," sacrificed Tenten.

"Okay."

"Works for me."

"O-okay!"

They dialed Sasuke's number on Tenten's cell phone…

"Hello?" answered a maid.

"Is Sasuke there?"

"Sure. Hold on a sec."

The girls stifled giggles as they heard the maid hand Sasuke the phone.

"Hello?" asked a deep voice on the other line.

Ino was about to start the prank, but Tenten quickly hung up and threw the phone to the other side of the room.

"…"

"…"

"…was that necessary?"

"Sorry! I got scared, and I panicked! Plus, I was about to burst out laughing! It's not going to work if I start laughing like mad, is it?"

"…so you hung up and threw the phone all the way across the room?"

"…um…yeah."

"That was smart."

Tenten glared at Temari, and stood up to retrieve her phone.

"Let's try that again."

They redialed Sasuke's number, and they put Tenten's cell on speakerphone, and the owner of the phone two feet away.

"Hello?"

It was Sasuke himself that answered this time.

"Oui, bonjour, monsieur. Nous sommes les filles tu adorer? Oui?" Ino asked in French.

(Yes, hello, sir. We are the girls you love? Yes?)

"Non. Je deteste la filles comme toi."

(No. I hate girls like you.)

Click.

The girls blinked twice before it sunk in.

Sasuke…knew French?

"D-demo…I-I thought that Sasuke was in Spanish!!"

This time, it was Ino that stuttered.

"…"

"…let's call prank someone else," suggested Temari.

They decided to prank Naruto.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hiii! It's Lucy, from 1-800-SPANK-ME! Remeemmmbeerr?" purred Ino seductively.

Hinata wasn't sure how to feel. This wasn't planned!

"You ordered a hundred cho-co-late braaaasss?" she continued.

"…"

Click.

The girls all burst into a laughing fit, even Hinata.

"Okay. Now who?" Tenten questioned, after they were all able to breathe again.

"How about Shikamaru?" Temari eagerly piped in.

Poor Shikamaru. The next victim.

They dialed his number…

"Moshi moshi?" answered Shikamaru's okaa-san.

"Hello! Is Shikamaru there?" Temari chirped.

"Why, yes he is! Just hold on a little while…"

"Hello?" asked an aloof voice.

"Hi! This is Hataka! From school, remember?"

"Um, I guess."

"Well, I was wondering…"

"…"

"Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"No. Sorry."

Click.

Temari looked at Ino, who looked at Tenten, who looked at Hinata.

They burst out laughing.

Still laughing, Tenten pitted Neji in the prank calling.

All laughter ceased.

"No. Tenten, I don't think you understand. Neji will hunt you down, and kill you if you do that," warned Ino.

"Woah. Whatever happened to the happiness, the joy, and the laughter?"

"T-Tenten-ch-chan, p-pranking N-Neji-nii-s-san is no laughing m-matter."

Temari nodded.

"Hinata said that the last time someone prank called Neji, Neji found out who he was," started Temari.

"The guy was never seen again," Ino finished.

"…woooaah."

The girls all nodded with straight faces.

"Well, since the mood has been ruined, let's do something else."

"T-truth or dare?" offered Hinata.

"Sure."

The girls all agreed and went back up to Ino's room.

-------------------------------

A/N. Hope you liked it! I'm still sorry about not updating for so long.

And I made up with the friend I had a fight with on the phone while writing this chapter, so it's all good!

Also, the reason it's been so long is because recently, I have been sooooo addicted to GaiaOnline.

But if you have an account, let me know! I would love to add you as a friend!!


	12. Sleepover! part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Nope. Instead…I PWNHISASS!

No, I don't. xD

Sorry it took me half a year to update. (( insert sheepish grin ))

Anyway, the reason I abandoned it was because I hated the fact that ONE WEEK passed, and that took ELEVEN CHAPTERS. Aaack. And now twelve. Any suggestions for how to speed it up without ruining the story? I mean, I still have the dates, you know! I'm planning on skipping most of them and just include the time she hangs out with Ino and Hinata, add or take some stuff. That way, she can tell them what happened, in a short, summarized version we can all understand! YAY! Haha…

Also, I'm going to change a few things. Just a few…

I'll make less Sakura-bash ( sorry, but I just don't have a passion for it anymore! I'm kind of neutral with her now. ), and less stutter from Hinata. I think she said she took classes for stuttering? Err. Did you know that people who stutter have a higher IQ than people who don't? It's because they're thinking faster than they can talk. Back to the subject…I can't remember. If someone could kindly tell me in a review? (( insert sweatdrop here )).

I'm doing the annoying (( insert )) things because I can't add many of the characters on the keyboard. Dx

Random fact: In forums, I type in my posts with spaces between each line. I think it's because of all the fanfiction I've read and the few bits I've wrote.

Anyway, last part to the sleepover ( sorry guys! It was fun while it lasted, but I can't stand having the story so long, but cover such a short time. ).

Chapter 12: Sleepover! Part 4.

----------------------------

"_Well, since the mood has been ruined, let's do something else."_

"_T-truth or dare?" offered Hinata._

"_Sure."_

_The girls all agreed and went back up to Ino's room._

----------------------------

The girls sat in a circle.

"Who goes first?"

"N-not me!"

"Don't look at me."

"Fine, I will. You little scaredy-cats," sacrificed Temari.

The other girls giggled a bit.

"Truth or dare?" Ino asked.

"Dare," she fearlessy said without thought. It's almost a reflex for Temari; she always picks dare.

The girls huddled.

"Streak?" offered Ino.

A giggling Tenten replied, "Naah. Too…bold. We start small, then escalate to bigger dares and truths. Let's make her something nasty to eat!"

Running to the kitchen in agreement, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten commanded Temari to stay right where she was.

Hinata got out the blender.

"Nothing too nasty. We have to start small. How about…--"

"A-a peanut butter s-smoothie!"

"Awesome! Now how do we make that--"

"NO. A PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY SANDWICH SMOOTHIE!!!" Ino screamed her idea.

"PERFECT!"

Giggling, Hinata got some peanut butter and Smucker's Grape jelly from the cupboard.

( The kitchen was amazing, but Tenten was too caught up with the dare to notice. )

Tenten raided the fridge for milk, and Ino got some bread from another counter.

Hinata instructed the girls the perfect amount of each item to add to their horrible creation-to-be, and got a banana from the bowl on the center of the dining hall table.

After blending, they poured their creation into a tall glass and giggled all the way downstairs.

"DRINK THIS!" the girls shrieked through they're fit of laughter, shoving the glass into Temari's face.

"…ohmygod. What the fuck is that?"

This just caused the girls to laugh harder, even more raucously.

Temari managed to gulp it down, cringing.

"Okay. Now I get to pick who's next. Ino! MWAHAHAHAHa—cough. I'm okay."

Ino looked horror-bound, and rushed for a piece of paper.

Tenten ran over to see what Ino was scribbling.

"Ino, why in the world are you writing a WILL?"

"…you don't know Temari as well as I do when she's playing this game, do you?"

"…um. Come on. She's not going to kill you! I mean, you've got to have been dared or truthed by Temari before to know, and you're still standing here!"

"…fine."

Hesitantly, Ino followed Tenten back to the room, facing her doom.

"Ehehehe. Okay, girls. Huddle!"

Tenten and Hinata ran over to Temari, as they decided Ino's fate. MWAAHAHHAHAHA. Okay, maybe not. Just her truth or dare.

"If it's truth, I'll ask her for all the times she tried to hit on Shikamaru "subtlely." Temari made air quotes around the last word, even though it wasn't a real word ( according to Google and my spell check on Microsoft Word. ).

"And if it's dare?"

"I-it's not going to be. I-I promise."

"Truth, right, Ino?" Temari yelled over her shoulder.

"Yup," she squeaked.

"Wow."

"Yup. Now, Ino…how many times have you tried to hit on Shikamaru, and how many times has it failed, and what did you say to him each time?"

Ino gulped.

----------------------------

Okay, that's the end of this chapter.

And the sleepover. I know it doesn't sound like it so far…(( insert sweatdrop? )) but it will in the next chapter ( yes, gasp! A next chapter!! YAAAAY! Oh kind, kind author. We love you. )( haha. ).

Anyway, I'm expecting a lot of reviews, since all of a sudden this chapter shows up from a half-year hiatus. Haha…Yeah, I have high expectations. No, actually, I'm joking. But two hundred reviews would be nice…-dreams on-


End file.
